


Nettle Stings (_Interactive_)

by TangerineKumquat



Series: House of Briar, Baptised in Fire [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Allusions to Death/Suicide, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Suicide, Reader-Interactive, Swearing, They're grown af, Triggers, coming home
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-07-19 09:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangerineKumquat/pseuds/TangerineKumquat
Summary: (READ LOGAN'S JOURNAL FIRST!!)





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Year's after the death of their brother, the boys return to their childhood home to reminisce. But things aren't as joyous as they remember and the house isn't happy to see them.

Hello Guys, Gal's, and Non-Binary Pals!

Before you begin this I want to give a quick heads up before we begin. As you saw my story is interactive, meaning your comments can alter the flow of the story!

Just a few quick things to go over

**Address who your speaking to, whether it's me the author, the group, or specific characters.**

**A chapter with (X) means it's plot heavy and comments will have no bearing on it.**

**A chapter with (!) means that it is open to interact with and I haven't started writing the next chapter.**

**A chapter with (#) means that I am in the process of writing the next chapter and that your comments may never get addressed. Sorry**

**A chapter with (C) means that I wrote the next chapter and it is now closed from comments to the characters. I will gladly talk with people though, I love interacting with everyone.**

**NO magic anons, this is grounded more in reality so it's purely asking questions, I know boring but there's a plot with this and them suddenly becoming dogs or other stuff isn't so good. THOUGH I think things like daring the characters to sing for some asks of do certain things are allowed and I will do them if they fit to the characters personality**


	2. Prologue (X)

Inside of a well lit room, a young Latino man adjusted his shirt. He flashed the mirror a grin, his delicate white teeth shining underneath his peachy lips. “Wow Roman, you trying to flirt with a mirror? You must be getting desperate.” A cool voice purred from the door opposite to the mirror. 

Roman whipped around, a puffy pout face replacing where his smile sat. “Oh hush up Hollowmean.” The paler man chuckled at the nickname, swiftly making his way across the room. He cast a playful glare up at the taller man, his sunken in eyes and dark eyeshadow giving him a slightly dangerous look. Roman gave a shiver before shoving the petite man away. 

“What are you doing in my room? You know it’s important that you don’t interrupt my schedule.” His companion gave a sigh, “It's just that Des called _again_ to remind me that we are now 15 minutes late and for you to hurry your ass up before he drags you there.” Roman wrinkled up his nose, giving a loud huff. 

The maroon haired boy raised his bandaid decorated hands in defense. “Don’t get prissy with me Princey. I’m just the messenger.”

Roman gave a heavy sigh, grabbing something from a small box on his vanity. “Fine, let’s go Virgil. But this _is_ your fault, I told you to wake me up early.” Virgil gave a chuckle, walking out of the room. His disgruntled brother followed behind, messing with the keys he had picked up. 

The two men traveled down the stairs, out of the building and into Roman’s well loved Neon. Soon after they had started the drive to the nearby Whistler’s Cafe.

When they exited the car, Virgil let out a yelp as a blob of soft pastels ran into him. Pinning the darker man to it’s chest with a childish squeal. “Ve!” The pastel blob slowly became recognizable as a baby faced boy with skin resembling the color of a hazelnut. The porcelain man gave a soft chuckle before embracing his attacker in a hug.

“Well good to see I’m not a priority!” Roman hmphed, turing his nose up in playful revulsion. “Awww… Come on Ro!” The pastel boy released his victim, walking over to his other brother. “I love all of my family!” He wrapped Roman in a bone crushing hug.In spite of Roman’s muscular form, the shorter male was easily able to squeeze him. The hugging was interrupted by a hoarse laugh and everyone turned to face the youngest brother. 

His face was a creamy white apart from a large red patch running from his forehead down his neck on the right side of his face. As he approached, he kept his hazel eyes trained on them.

Despite his air of confidence, he was clearly fidgeting. “Hey guys.” He saluted, smiling nervously between the three men. The pastel clad man grabbed his hand, pulling him into a hug, one soon joined by the other two. “Long time no see Dessy!” The hug initiator grinned widely, much to the satisfaction of Des. “Ya I’ve been meaning to come by Patton, but ya know. Being a lawyer is time consuming.”Patton got the widest grin on his face, chirping out. “Don’t you mean, time con-SUE-ming?” Roman let out a groan while the younger two just giggled. “Now where is Remus? It’s not a family without us all.” Des froze for a moment before nodding, a fake smile dotting his lips. 

“He’s inside, lazy fuc-” The hazel eyed man froze when Patton cast him a glare, “Fuzz muffin!” He corrected quickly, “Sent me out to greet you guys. He says if we don’t get there fast he’s ordering everything and eating it too.” The emo brother couldn’t help but giggle, whipping his eye to make sure no tears ruin his eyeshadow. “Why is that unholy monster my brother?” Roman grumbled, walking towards the entrance. Virgil stuck out his tongue, adjusting the sleeves of his favorite hoodie. “I’m not that bad.” He quipped, shoving Roman aside as he entered.

The wall of muscles gave an incoherent response, perhaps an offended Princey noise? Des placed his hand on Roman’s shoulder, “Cool it Prince Charmless, you gotta be the bigger person.” Roman broke into laughter, only to be greeted by a violent hiss from his tiny freckled brother. Patton quickly held the two apart, before forcing them to sit on opposite sides of the booth. 

“Hello.” Roman’s twin cooed, slurping a banana milkshake from a swirly straw. 

Patton gave his biggest puppy eyes, placing his head on the table. “Can I pwetty pwease have a sip Remus?” Remus quickly nodded, moving his drink over to Patton, he knew he wouldn’t be getting it back anytime soon. 

Glancing between his four brothers, Virgil asked in a serious tone. “So are you all ready to go to the house?”


	3. Chapter 1 (c)

The five men stood outside of a house, their cars crammed in the dirt driveway behind them.It had hardly changed from what they had remembered, the beige walls hardly faded and the black tiled roof hardly looked a day over freshly installed. What gave away the true ruin of the house was the dusted windows and the thick tendrils of ivy that crept over the garden wall and towards the garage wall. 

“I missed this place.” Patton mumbled softly, gazing around with tear glazed eyes. “I can’t believe I took so long to come back.”He used his cardigan to brush tears from the corners of his eyes. 

Virgil rested a bandaged hand on his older brother’s shoulder. “None of us did Pat, we all have been putting it off.” He swallowed his own rising emotions, pulling him into a hug, “But now we’re back here, together.” He finished with a soft tone, whispering sweet nonsense. Patton soon calmed down, his nerves returning and with them his trademark smile. 

“Let’s go then!” 

The five men approached the door before they were halted by a screech from Roman. “Wait! I need to start my vlog.” Des gave a loud groan, glaring slightly at his taller brother. “Like your one subscriber will care if you miss a day.” Virgil huffed, but tossed Roman his camera without much hesitation.

“Oh hush up Emo Nightmare and Hiss-teria! It’s easier to connect to people when they see your life. Plus my little shorts and vlogs are what got me my gig directing that movie.” He opened the camera and turned it on. 

“Hello Everyone! It is I, Roman G. or as most of you know me, Princey Pictures!” Virgil interrupted, “Lame!” Roman rolled his eyes before continuing. “Today I am here with my four brothers, Remus, Des, Patton, and as you may remember from my horror shorts, Virgil.” He panned the camera around, each giving a little wave. 

“We’ll be going into our childhood house. If you remember from my tweets my dad died a little while back and we inherited the house. We’ve been meaning to come here for a little while but life happens. Anyway today we’ll be cleaning it up.” Roman held his hands up, fingers crossed. “I’m praying that there’s no squatters.”

“You better head inside or we’re locking you out!” Remus barked, yanking his twins attention from the camera. The three other brother’s stood in the doorway, waiting expectantly. The camera wielding man gave a loud huff before stomping his way in.

"This place is... messy." Patton mumbled softly, looking around the dusty living room. 

Roman panned the camera across the room, showing a mid sized room, with a large couch and two arm chairs resting in the middle, all slightly turned towards the older TV that rested on the entertainment center. The rug looked warn and tired, stretched pathetically between the couch and the entertainment center. On top of it rested a battered coffee table, strangely lacking dust but covered in plenty of empty fruit and bean cans. "Squatters..." Roman muttered softly, his pastel brother moving forward to scoop the cans into one of their garbage bags. "We should have come back sooner. At least this place hasn't become a teen hot spot." He mumbled, glancing at the surprisingly well kept house. 

Deceit gave a shrug. "Eh let's try not to think about that, anyone got distractions?" 

Roman pulled out his phone, clicking onto his YouTube app. "We could read my streams comments." He shrugged a little, strutting over to his much shorter family members. His freckled brother gave a sigh and a smile. "Fine Ro. We can do that."


	4. Chapter 2 (c)

Roman reloaded the comment section giggling happily, "We have a comment from a O3 and they asked us, 'What happened to Virgil's hand? How are they all doing?'" 

Des grinned, "Well you see Virgil thinks bandage covered hands are an edgy fashion statement. So no band-aids actually cover cuts." Virgil hissed as his fellow pale brother showed his band-aid clad hand to the camera. "As for the second question... Hey guys!" Romsn turned to face the other four, "How are you?" He took a step back to focus the camera on them all, eager for an answer.

"I'm alright kiddo!" Patton gave a huge grin, wiping sweat fom his forehead."It's just a strange experience, seeing our childhood home like this." Des gave a shrug, "I'd much rather be somewhere else but it needs to be done." Virgil just continued to his burying himself into his large jacket. Roman gave a small chuckle, "I'm doing well, thanks for asking!" 

He boredly panned the camera around as he waited for the next comment to pop in. He had moved onto the kitchen, the sink filled with dirty water, which had barely clean dishes floating around. He let out a gagging noise before panning over to the open cabinet's and can covered counters. "Looks like who-ever has been here has been here since he died..." He looked down at his comments, chuckling as he read the message. "Hey guys!" He whistled, calling the others attention. "We got another ask, though more like a compliment. Nanaamora said 'Hi everyone! I just wanna say that you're all cuties!' Wow, even though their pointing out the obvious, they seem like a sweetheart." Roman panned the camera to his brother's.

Des stood a little stunned, blushing softly. Remus was laughing his ass off, "Only Patton cakes here is cute." Virgil let out a louder hiss, pausing to cough before continuing. Patton let out an 'awe'." I wanna hug them! Thank you so much Nanaamore!" He chirped, giving his sweetest smile to the camera. Remus plugged his hand over Virgil's snarling mouths. "Shush." He rolled his eyes only letting go once Virgil shut up. 

"Ooh!" Roman squeaked excitedly, pulling everyones attention to him. He reread the comment before handing the camera to Virgil. "They're asking about my change in last name." Virgil nodded, turning the camera on his brother. Roman held up his hand, pointing to the wedding band resting on his ring finger. " Well Person_Maybe, I got married to the prince of my dreams a year ago! He can't be here because he's at his gran's funeral and didn't want me to be, quote unquote, too bummed out." Des came into frame, hugging around Roman's shoulder's, "I was the man of honor, because Ro had to up and marry my best friend." Roman shoved away with a huge eye roll. "And who was the one who set me up with Remy?" He used a dramatic and condensing tone, drawing a snarl from Des. 

"Not my fault he was stupid in love with you. You're oblivious as a blind horse, you limp sack of shrimp." Virgil turned the camera downwards, howling with laughter. "Des ease up on my baby bro!" Remus barked, the camera being pointed at him as he tried not to laugh. "His pride can't take anymore beatings." Roman let out an offended noise lunging for his brother. The two tall twins rolled around on the ground, tugging at each other and slapping one another.

Virgil sighed, turning the camera to his own face. "Come on Patty, Des, let's go upstairs while these two duke it out. " He snatched Roman's phone of the counter before skipping up the carpeted stairs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Roman and Remus are now closed for asks}


	5. Chapter 3 (!)

Virgil glanced around with the camera, before settling on a plain looking white door with a chalkboard sign reading in soft purple, 'Virgil's Room, Stay out!!!' He let out a little giggle moving towards the door. Patton followed behind him making little quips about their childhood. "Remember when you were 15? You showed me my first horror movie... what was it again? I remember watching one but not the name of it." Patton wrapped an arm around Virgil's shoulder. "It was Final Destination." The freckle clad brother remembered fondly, "You hated it and made me sleep in your bed for a week." He let out a chuckle as his brother shoved him. "Ve! you don't need to tell Roman's followers that!" Patton turned away, stomping into Virgil's room. 

Virgil glanced down at the phone, reading over the latest question. He was about to pocket it when Deceit answered. "Well Eli we don't reaally care much for moths their just lame butterflies." Virgil made a sound of agreement, "Ya we really don't care for moths..." He mumbled near incoherently. Des took the phone, leaning on Virgil's doorway. "Someone is asking about Thomas." He sighed a little turning to the camera, "So FangirlOfPower you asked who died when we were talking about when since we hadn't been here. Our father, Thomas, he died a few months back and well... we hadn't come here in a long time." He paused to wipe the tears from his eyes quickly moving on. "Ok... Here's a light one." He gave the phone over to Patton pulling the boy from one of this many journal's this one a black book with white lettering, labeling it 'Death Note'. 

Patton looked over it, smiling sweetly. "Well since Virgil gave me the phone, guess I'm the spokesperson!" He paused for a good moment before snapping back." Hey BlueJayz! I work at Papa John's, and am trying sooooo hard to get my teaching degree. As for hobby's I collect those little music boxes, my favorite is this old Japanese music box with little pegs and it plays a sweet melody." Des popped in, leaning down on his tiny brother. "I'm a lawyer, don't really have any hobbies, stupid apartment rules against pets, painting, and fun. Oh and V is an actor he's pretty bad he's one twenty razzies." Virgil hisses, smacking Des over the back of the head, "I have not you loser. And now how many cases have you won?" Des rolled his eyes,"Moving on Roman is a script writer, slash director. Like he said before he has a youtube channel that you're watching. If you look back he and Virgil used to do short horror movies, so that was their hobbies. Oh and Remus runs a book store and makes and sells cosplay, he's pretty cool." 

"As for you, welcome back person_maybe, The only advice I have for you is keep your head up, and never let anyone get under your skin. React and they tear you apart, as for making friends and all that everyone deserves kindness, no matter how cruel or odd." Rustling was heard behind the phone as Des turned into Virgil's room. "And trust me, high school is the worst time for an emo phase."


	6. Not A Chapter Just a Reaching Author

Hello fellow Fanders! It is I, TangerineKumquat or as you can call me... Rae! Sorry for this, I swear the next chapter is in the works rn.

Anyhow I was wondering if there are any artists that would be willing to draw a group photo of the Sanders household (This series) as kiddos having a picnic. I am willing to pay almost anything, and am willing to do art trades as well. I just really wanna see these boi's and I'm $#!t at drawing humans *^*"


End file.
